Robot Rampage: Part 2
"Robot Rampage: Part 2" is an episode of The Backyardigans from the fourth season. It is the second episode in the "Robot Rampage" duology. *Uniqua *Pablo *Tyrone *Tasha *Austin *Robot Roscoe *Robot Reba *Robot Ripley *Robot Racquel *Rex Robot "Austin is the best robot repairman in Mega City, a futuristic metropolis where robots do everything. There's just one thing about being a robot repairman - the robots in Mega City never, ever break! But one day, that all changes as robot after robot, all over Mega City, have complete breakdowns. With his ever-reliable assistant, Robot Roscoe, and the outraged citizens of Mega City (Uniqua, Tyrone and Tasha), Austin must try to figure out who sent all the robots in town on a rampage. Could it be the work of that evil genius, professor Bug (Pablo)?" The episode opens with a recap montage depicting key events from the previous episode. The residents Uniqua, Tyrone, and Tasha, Repairman Austin and his robot, Roscoe, are shown surrounded by a group of evil robots. They safely enter in Austin's repair shop. Austin shows the others the loose screw that fell out of Tasha's robot. The screw starts to follow Robot Roscoe in an attempt to bug him. Tyrone is afraid of the screws and runs away as the others sing "Screw Loose". They enter Austin's truck and fly to the Robotics Lab to stop Professor Bug and his evil plan. Meanwhile, Professor Bug is bossing around his new robot servants. Bug sings "I Get Whatever I Want" as he explains that he gets everything he wishes for, no matter how ridiculous his request is. His board of lights show under his control, all the lights are red except one, the green light means there's a robot somewhere that wasn't under Professor Bug's control. He orders his own robot, Rex Robot, to find the last uncontrolled robot in Mega City: Robot Roscoe. Austin has a plan to sneak into Bug's lair: to dress up as robot servants and steal the remote causing the robots to go bad. They drive to the lair and sing "Like a Robot" as they dress up as robots. Robot Roscoe tells them that they have a lot of work to do if they want to be robots. Austin roller skates into Bug's lair, acting as if he was truly a mechanical robot. He says the same sayings, does the same actions, and copies the other robots. Austin covers Roscoe's green lights with red stickers so he blends in. They skate up to Professor Bug's room. Bug orders some ice cream for his enjoyment. Austin and Roscoe get him rocky road ice cream and return to him. The professor sloppily eats the dessert . Bug sings "I Get Whatever I Want" again. Austin grabs the remote but Bug pulled it, Bug discover he's not a robot. Austin then realizes that he is a robot repairman and he is on Roscoe's side. He orders Rex Robot to get them. Austin steals the remote, but Rex and Bug chase him. This goes on for several minutes as the characters sing "Give Me the Remote". They pass it to the good guys, but every once and a while Bug catches it. Austin press the button on the remote to shut down every robot in the city, even Rex Robot. Then they confront the professor for controlling the robots and Uniqua says that now all the robots in Mega City are broken. Professor Bug tells him that he realized his mistake and will help repair all the robots of Mega City. Austin's stomach growls and Tasha assumes the sound is coming from a rampaging robot. Austin tells her that it is just his stomach. Pablo invites everyone over for rocky road ice cream at his house. They all accept as the lair transforms back into the backyard. They sing the end song and enter Pablo's house. Austin opens the previously closed door and shouts, "All systems A-OK!" *Uniqua: Resident Uniqua *Pablo: Professor Bug *Tyrone: Resident Tyrone *Tasha: Resident Tasha *Austin: Robot Repairman Austin *"Screw Loose" *"I Get Whatever I Want" *"Like a Robot" *"Give Me the Remote" Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes